


A New Sound

by franckes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: << - Freeform, Bottom Seo Changbin, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hate Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franckes/pseuds/franckes
Summary: Argument after argument, Changbin and Bangchan just can’t get the group’s sound right. They need to resolve this problem but how?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	A New Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Also sorry if characters are ooc

Argument after argument after argument. 

Bangchan and Changbin couldn’t get it right. They both couldn’t agree on a sound they wanted for the upcoming comeback. It has been like this for days now. Even the boys could feel the tension between them. The atmosphere was awkward every time Bangchan and Changbin were in the same room. Their glares and passive aggressive movements towards one another made all the members uncomfortable. 

“I’m sick and tired of this,” Jeongin exclaims, standing up while doing so. 

While 3RACHA were in the studio, the rest of the boys were in the dance room rehearsing their butts off. The loud sound of Jeongin’s distress was what got all the members to jump from their spots. Seungmin looked up and gave him a look of annoyance and rolled his eyes. 

“You really had to do this now while we’re resting,” he said to Jeongin, repositioning himself to be a bit more relaxed. ”Besides, what's the big deal? It’s just Changbin and Bangchan. Jisung will fix the problem. And even if he doesn’t, they always make up.” Seungmin shrugged it off as if it was a reoccurring thing. 

“I think you’re missing the point,” Felix rebutted, “we all get affected by this as well. If those two can’t fix their situation soon, who knows what’ll happen to the team. With fights like these, they might start asking us to pick sides.” 

The door flung open and the attention of the boys went to Jisung. His posture was slouched, head down as if he just faced defeat. It was another bad day for 3RACHA. 

“Didn’t go well, I assumed,” Minho asked based on his posture. Jisung walked over towards the group and sat next to them. He took his hat off and placed it on Minho’s face. Just by his body language, the boys already knew the answer. 

“I don’t understand why they are arguing like this,” Jisung said in despair. “I mean fights like this usually last an hour but what’s so bad that’s making them hold a grudge against each other?” Jisung laid down and flipped to his stomach. “I just want them to forgive each other already,” he cried as he wailed his legs and hands up and down like a child throwing a tantrum. Hyunjin rubbed his back in a reassuring way. 

“The situation will get better soon. It’s just taking some time for them to get back on their feet,” he reassured him, “they’re probably just stressed.” 

“Hmm,” Jisung hummed. “Well, we’re all stressed aren’t we,” he said with a light-hearted laugh. 

Back in the studio was just Bangchan and Changbin. Both were in their own personal space. They came to an agreement that whoever’s song was the best will be in the album. The voters? The members. To the boys, this was just pure nonsense but to them, it was a battle to the death. 

In recent events lately, Bangchan and Changbin just couldn't get along. It was tearing the boys apart. It felt as if they were babysitting Hyunjin and Jisung all over again. 

“Goddamnit, what does Changbin know,” Bangchan thought to himself as he was writing the lyrics. The tension in the studio was astronomical. They were glaring at each other without even looking. Insults were being yelled across the room without even spitting a word. As Bangchan was wrapping up his last few words, so was Changbin. 

“You finished, Bangchan,” He asked coldly. Bangchan doesn’t bother facing him but gives him a side eye as he turns his chair to give him the piece of paper. He skims the paper quickly and hands it back to Bangchan. “Utter garbage,” he said bluntly. This got Bangchan furious but he did not lose his composure—yet. “Okay, well let’s see what you got,” he says as he aggressively takes the paper from Changbin. As he read the paper, he gave a disagreeing head shake. “This isn’t as good either,” he gave back. Changbin raised a brow in question. “What do you mean not good,” he exclaimed and shot up from his seat. Bangchan did the same, sizing up to him. Being taller did give him the advantage of looking more dominant. “I could say the same about yours as well,” Bangchan said as his voice began to rise. 

Both boys shot up quickly from their seats. They were a few steps away from each other. Bangchan walked up to Changbin to take his lyrics back from him. Now, they were both toe to toe staring at each other—Bangchan looking slightly down while Changbin looking slightly up. Both of them furrowed their eyebrows. “What’s the big idea,” Changbin instigated, “can’t take it that my sound is better than yours?” Bangchan didn’t say anything. Instead, he took the sheet of paper, crumbled it and threw it aside. 

Before Changbin could even react, Bangchan went in for a kiss—a long and aggressive kiss. Changbin's eyes went wide before having any physical reaction to the kiss. He pulled back and pushed Bangchan off him. 

“What was that for,” he exclaimed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. There was a tint of red on Changbin’s face which wasn’t too noticeable. Bangchan looked apologetic towards Changbin, regretting what he did. “S-Sorry,” he stuttered. “I was just frustrated after all these days,” he briefly explained, “you would understand ri-,” but before Bangchan could finish his thought, Changbin intercepted with another kiss. This one being a bit more gentle and shorter. Bangchan fell into the rhythm of his tongue and began taking the lead. The kiss was beginning to become a rougher kiss just like before. The room was filled with lip-smacking, wet noises coming from the two rappers. Little subtle moans here and there. It was quite a sound to hear. While still focusing on the kiss, Bangchan grabbed a hold of Changbin’s wrist, pushing him back against the wall, trapped in the leader’s hand. 

Changbin turned his head to the side to catch a quick breath. Both boys were breathing heavily but still latched onto each other. Bangchan let go of one arm. He used his free hand to face Changbin to him. His index and thumb were placed on his chin as leverage of the situation. Changbin’s cheeks were now visibly red. “Did your cheeks get redder,” Bangchan teases while giving him a little smirk. Changbin got out of Bangchan’s hold and pushed him back. “I’m not into this. I-I’m not gay,” he proudly said. “You don’t have to be gay to like a kiss from a guy,” Bangchan told him and gave him another kiss on the lips. Bangchan trapped him again but without grabbing a hold of him this time. Both boys were fighting for dominance with their tongue. Changbin would use his tongue to fight back against Bangchan while exploring every side of his mouth. This kiss slowly got Changbin harder and harder by the minute. Bangchan was feeling up Changbin. He caressed his body, feeling every curve around his muscles. Changbin whined at the touch of Bangchan’s long fingers as he was practically begging to be please. 

“Seems like someone needs to cum,” Bangchan said as he noticed Changbin’s stiff cock. Changbin didn’t say a word and looked away from Bangchan and his dick. “I can help you,” Bangchan offered. He slowly unbuttoned his pants. “I can see your tent getting bigger as I slowly undress you. You must be so horny, huh,” He teased. “Stop acting like you have the upper hand in this. I know you just need some pussy and you can’t get any,” Changbin attacked. “It’s nice to know that you think I’m straight,” Bangchan replied which caught Changbin off guard. “W-wha- ahhh,” Changbin moaned before he could finish what he was saying. Bangchan was stroking the boy’s cock slowly. This put Changbin on the edge. Changbin whines filled the room. It was so loud that the person two doors down could hear it. But luckily, no one was down that hall tonight. “Ngh- ahh ch-chan, please, I’m going to c-cum,” Changbin pleaded. Bangchan looked at him and smirked, “you’ll cum when I say you’ll cum, okay little boy?” Changbin nodded and continued whining. 

“Your whines are so cute, you know?” Suddenly, he came. He came against Bangchan’s wishes. “Wow, you came without my permission,” he asked him. He scoffed and looked at him. Changbin was a bit terrified with Bangchan. His body language says that he will beat him to a pulp. “Get on your knees and listen to my next words,” Bangchan demanded. Changbin closed his eyes shut and did as he was told and got on his knees. He could hear unzipping noises coming from the direction of Bangchan. He knew what was going to happen. Then he felt a warm piece of meat slapping onto his face. “Suck it. And suck it real good,” Bangchan declared. “I-I don’t know how,” Changbin said with discouragement. He slowly grabbed the thick shaft and opened his mouth. Bangchan shoved his dick right in Changbin’s mouth. “Hmm! Wa chit,” he muffled while having the dick in his mouth. “Just suck. No talk,” Bangchan said. 

Changbin bobbed his head slowly to the rhythm of his own beat. Bangchan had his hand on Changbin’s head. “Mhmmm,” Bangchan moaned, “god, you’re such a good boy.” Changbin pulled back and replied. “I. Need to. Breathe,” Changbin said while breathing heavily between each word. “Fine,” the other boy sighed, “but I still need pleasure. Get up.” Changbin obeyed and stood up. Bangchan sat down on the nearest chair with his dick still out. “Take off your pants,” Bangchan said. “W-what?! I’m not a bottom,” Changbin said defensively. “Take off your pants, now,” Bangchan said but in a more demanding tone. Changbin flinched and did as he was told. “C’mere, don’t be scared,” Bangchan reassured him. Changbin slowly walked over to the boy sitting then sat on his lap. “How did you know what to do,” Bangchan asked him and smirked. Changbin blushed and looked away. “It’s not that I want it or anything,” he rebutted. “We’ll take it slow,” the Australian boy reassured. He slowly inserted his shaft into the smaller boy. “Ahhh,” Changbin softly moaned. ”Ngh, you’re so tight,” Bangchan moaned. 

Changbin moves his hips slowly with the help of Bangchan. They rocked back and forth at the tempo of their moans. Little by little, Changbin’s dick was growing again. “Seems you’re getting hard again,” Bangchan pointed out, “Let’s go a little faster.” Bangchan fiercely thrusted into the bottom resulting in Changbin cumming once again. Bangchan grabbed control of Changbin’s hips and thrusted into him profusely. Each thrust became harder. Faster. Bangchan was on the edge but he didn’t fall yet. He still had spirit in him. His groans became more ferocious as he kept inserting himself into Changbin. 

“Mhmm”

“Ngh”

“Ahh”

Heavy breathing and loud moans filled the hallways of the JYP building. Their moans were blending in, creating a new type of sound. The sound of their comeback. Alas, Bangchan came inside Changbin. Their last moans were in sync. Changbin rested his body onto Bangchan. Bangchan held him in an embrace and smiled. “You’re so mean,” Changbin said playfully. Bangchan gently patted his head and gave him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!


End file.
